Jellicle Moon, Jellicle Love
by YingYang Manga Dragon
Summary: Two Jellicles meet in secret, even though they have been forbidden to. Will their love stay as one, or the will tribe break it?


Jellicle Moon, Jellicle Love  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own 'Cats' - I have them all locked up in little cages and I point and laugh at them everyday, poke them with cattle prods, and when they're not looking I throw cold water over them. And if you believe this I advise that you get some help. No I don't own Cats, if I did I would be a goddamn millionaire, so don't sue. Trust me, you'd lose more money getting the lawyer than you would gain from me:)  
  
Summary: Two Jellicles meet in secret, even though they have been forbidden to. Will their love stay as one, or the will tribe break it?  
  
*Author note: This story is based on the Andrew Lloyd Webber and T.S. Elliot's masterpiece 'Cats'. The story itself is self after the Jellicle ball. You know the one; you've seen the video - were Grizabella goes to the Heaviside layer. Oh, and on that note, all the characters are from the video version of Cats. And lastly, before you read: In this story, when cats see each other, they see themselves as we see them in the musical (with human physique). However, when seen by a human they look like every Cat does (four legs, and very cute) let's just say it's Jellicle magic.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Lies in the name of love  
  
The Jellicle queen treaded carefully as she made her way down the garden path trying to make little or no sound. She easily slid her slender figure under her master's fence and paused; she sniffed the night's air and looked around to make sure she wasn't being followed. When she was sure the coast was clear, she quickly dashed away from her home, occasionally glancing over her shoulder as she ran through the various streets.  
  
After a couple of minutes of frantic running she reached her destination. She halted to catch her breath before taking slow and nervous steps into the deserted junkyard. She jumped up some old boxes and scanned the vicinity with bright eyes.  
  
"Are you here?" her voice whispered, she waited. Nothing. Not a sound in the warm June night. She gazed across the junkyard trying her best to find something or someone. When she found no movement, her head hung low as she let out a sad sigh; he wasn't here. With a heavy heart the Jellicle queen turned and began to leave.  
  
Her eyes picked a sign of movement and she quickly darted her gaze to where she had seen it. She heard a purring sound behind her and soon felt fur pressing against her own as she was nuzzled by her lover. "Sorry to keep you waiting" he whispered to her.  
  
She turned and returned the affection by leaning up and pressing her lips to his, they stayed that way for a couple of seconds before she pulled back smiling. "I didn't think you where coming" she said, he smiled and stroked the side of her face with one hand while the other held her own within his "What, and leave you out in the cold?" he grinned "I don't want to die too early!"  
  
She nudged him "Very funny" she said as she tried to hide her smile from his ever-watchful eyes. She was rather surprised when he didn't make a comment, but instead he leant down and gently placed his lips to hers, purring at the attention he was giving her, the female cat wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer as her eyes closed and she felt his warm body press against hers.  
  
There was a thud and queens eyes quickly shot open as realised she was now on the cold hard floor of the junkyard, she threw her gaze to her lover who had jumped onto the old rusty car, a rather cheeky grin framed on his face. "That's the second time now" he exclaimed as he suppressed his laugher in vain. She got up and coolly brushed the dust off her fur. Smiling, she pulled herself back before dashing after him, however he was one step ahead of her and he averted her by bounding up onto a broken rocking chair.  
  
He stuck his tongue out at her in a rather kitten like fashion "That's not going to help you" she called as she lunged forwards; but again he proved to quick for her as he jumped over her head, she quickly turned just in time to see him winking at her before running off. However, this didn't sway her and soon she was off in hot pursuit.  
  
The junkyard echoed with laugher and friendly taunts as the two Jellicles chased each other. And before long the tomcat was back on top of the rusty car. He panted heavily as he ran a new race of trying to catch his breath and this proved to be a grave error. "GOT YOU!" his head snapped to the direction of the voice and he felt someone jump on his back. He groaned as he found himself being pinned down by his queen, he looked up at her face which wore a proud smile of victory as she looked down at him as though he was pinned prey "I give, I give" he mewed his voice sounding quite pathetic. Leaning down the queen lightly licked the side of his face "That's to bad, because I don't" she whispered.  
  
There was a hiss and she barely moved her hands out of the way as her love jumped up next to her, fur puffed out and teeth bared as he looked franticly around the junkyard. She followed his gaze wondering what had got him so disgruntled so fast.  
  
With no sound or movement in the night air his face returned to its natural state, and his fur died down. She shyly leant up and nuzzled the side of his face trying to calm him down, "Are you okay?" He didn't answer. This in turn led to a brief stillness between the two, not a sound was heard in the cool night from either one of the Jellicles as they sat in the quietness.  
  
The Jellicle queen scratched her arm, feeling rather uneasy by the silence that had ensnared her lover. "Do you think they suspect?" he asked, she was taken back by the suddenness of the question "I... I don't know" she spoke softly, he sighed and turned to her "I wish we didn't have to meet like this, I mean it not that I don't enjoy it but I feel like we." his sentence trailed off and he turned back away from her.  
  
"Being watched?" The queen nuzzled him again in a last attempted to make him feel easier about the stipulation. The tomcat turned back, and returned the love to his secret mate, "I just feel like my farther and brothers eyes are watching every move I make to meet you"  
  
His face hung low as he slumped down on the rusty car "I wish I could just tell them that I love you, instead of having to meet you like this - putting us both in great risk" Smiling, the female Jellicle lay down next to him and kissed the side of his face. "Please lighten up, no one has figured us out" her voice was gentle as she spoke "I wish I could tell everybody that I love you too, but after how well we put our act up I don't think any of them have a clue about us liking each other, let alone loving each other"  
  
His voice rose "I just don't get why they forbade us from seeing each other" he said not trying to hide the glumness in his voice "I mean, they know that we've liked each other ever since we were kittens." He sighed and placed his head on his crossed arms "I just don't get it". "And nether do I" again she nuzzled him "Listen there only a couple of hours till dawn" the Jellicle queen then said softly "So let just enjoy them"  
  
The tomcat lifted his head from his arms and smiled loving at her "You always know how to make me feel better" He grinned, "What's your secret?" she returned his grinned, "Loving you" The tom chuckled "And you say my chat up lines are corny?" Cupping his chin in her hands the Jellicle queen lent in "Only if they're not to me" she said before placing a quick kiss on his lips and uncapping his chin.  
  
Shaking his head in defeat, the tomcat sighed, "I really don't get you" he said, as he got up and starched his body before turning his attention to the night sky. The queen smiled and lifted herself off the rusty roof and turned to him "What are you looking at?" she asked, "The stars and Jellicle moon" came the response, she smiled at him and moved next to him and she rested her head on his chest "Hmm" she purred.  
  
The tom wrapped his arms around the queen as he held her in a gently embrace "Tired?" he asked as he stroked her soft fur, the response was another purr. He smiled and rested his head on hers not really caring if any of the other Jellicle saw them together like this.  
  
In truth he still didn't understand why his father forbade him from seeing her or why the whole tribe was against them being together, was so wrong? His father had often said he need to settle down and start a family so what was it so wrong with her; she was just misunderstood like him. But then again his father hadn't been acting like himself, in fact none of the Jellicle were - it was the strategist thing.  
  
But the fact was he needed her and she needed him it was as if they were soul mates just deeper, if that was even possible. Smiling weakly to himself the tomcat continued his chain of thoughts, yet what would happen if they were discovered.? He shook the thought out of his head this wasn't the time to think of thing like that. And yet he had to. The Jellicle ball was soon and then what, if he didn't have a mate that his father was going to pick one and it was very unlikely he was going to be her. So what was he to do?  
  
The redness in the morning sun averted his attention as his chain of thought broke. "Time to go" he whispered as he kissed her lightly. His lover's eyes fluttered open as she groaned. She slipped out of his arms and gently kissed him "Tonight?" she asked. The tom nodded "Tonight" he embraced her and pressed his lips to hers one last time before turning away jumping up some old boxes.  
  
He stopped and gazed at her. "I love you Bombalurina", he said, before he disappeared behind the rest of the boxes, leaving the red queen alone. "I love you too, Rum Tum Tugger", she whispered as she turned away leaving the junkyard.  
  
*Well, what do you think? This is my first fanfiction I posted on the Net - so be gentle - and do you like the way I tried to hide the Cats name until the end? Review would be greatly appreciated even if you don't like it - hell flame me if you want. Oh and before I forget, if you do want me to continue this, REVIEW!! 


End file.
